Back in Time
by monkeefanforever
Summary: Two 18 year old girls named Lucy and Ramona are taken back in time somehow. Please read its better then it seems!
1. Chapter 1

~I wrote this story a couple of months ago with my Best Friend XxMicky DolenzxX well we hope you like it! ~

Me and my best friend, Lucy were hanging out in my house watching a Monkees episode. We were 18 years old. Mike Nesmith was talking and his voice cracked. I fell over smiling and blushing over how cute he was.

"well I'm bored lets go outside." I , Ramona said.

"okay." Lucy agreed. We walked out my front door and we were on a beach. I turned around and my house was gone. A huge rock was there instead.

"Lucy?" I asked I turned my head and she was staring at something. I looked were she looked and almost died. Standing just a few feet away from us were all four monkees in their swimming suits with out shirts on.


	2. Chapter 2

~Hey! Sorry the last chapter was so short but this one will be longer! Thanks for reading oh and btw I do NOT own the Monkees! I forgot to put that in my last chapter!~

Lucy started freaking out

"oh my god Ramona its Micky Dolenz! Its Micky Dolenz!" she yelled to me.

"okay Lucy just calm down! It looks like we are in 1967 so we have to pretend we are to, so lets just casually walk over there" I said.

We both took a deep breath and started walking over to them. They noticed us and Mike walked over in his green wool hat.

"Hello ladies!" he said in his Texan accent.

I turned around to run but Lucy wrestled me and got me to turn around

"GAH! I cant!" I yelled in a really squeaky voice.

"you told me to be calm so BE CALM!" Lucy whispered/yelled in my ear I took a deep breathe

"Hello!" I said. Micky walked over

"well hello!" he said to Lucy then she fell over in the sand and passes out.

"OH MY GOD LUCY!" I screamed

"I didn't do it did i?" Micky asked. He sniffed his armpits then shrugged. I tried to lug Lucy somewhere

"here you guys can just come back to the pad with us!" Mike said. Micky picked up Lucy, he carried her to the pad and sat her down on the couch.

"so whats a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Mike asked. He itched his head through is hat

"oh well were from…Illinois!" I said coming up with a excuse.

"oh cool!" he said smiling. "I never really caught your name baby?"

"its Ramona." I said shyly

"im Mike." He said. he didn't really need to introduce himself. I already knew who he was.

"hey you guys are under mistletoe." Davy said.

"what?!" I asked. We looked up then Mike shot a look at Micky.

"what? I forgot to take it down!" he said.

Micky, it's the middle of June!" I said.

"well so what!" he said

"you guys gotta kiss now!" Peter said I shrugged and kissed Mike on the cheek

"that doesn't count! It has to be a mouth kiss!" Micky said.

"what? Where does it say that? Do you have a handbook or something?" I asked

"as a matter of fact I do!" he said he turned around and picked up a giant book. He started flipping through it.

"see look! Page 625 section B paragraph 6, the people under the mistletoe must kiss on the mouth!" he said

"FINE!" Mike said. I wwas a good 5 inches shorter then him so he had to bend down. Our lips collided together. After about 2 or 3 seconds we split apart. I felt nothing in the kiss.

"man she wont wake up! What should we do?" Micky asked he was poking Lucy.

"well maybe you should kiss her to wake her up!" Davy said jokingly.

"ehh okay!" Micky said. he moved closer he was about to kiss her when she woke up.

"oh god." I whispered under my breathe. She sat up hard and there faces collided together. Their lips smashed together, their heads thunked together and Micky fell backward on top of the puppet I learned to be named Mr. Schneider. Lucy stood up and ran over to me. She was freaking out

"Lucy calm down," I yelled. She started shaking my shoulders. "LUCY CALM DOWN!" I slapped her and she snapped out of it. She sighed.

"well its getting late. We should all go to bed." Mike said. I got nerves. It as our first night with the Monkees


	3. Chapter 3

~ XD im just sitting here wearing my Green Wool Michael Nesmith hat, listening to Pleasant Valley Sunday, and updating my story well I hope you enjoy this! :D its gets really funny just read!~

Me and Lucy had to sleep in out clothes, the boys all changed. We walked into their room and they had 1 giant bed in the middle of the room.

"we'll just sleep on the floor." I said

"okay here." Davy said handing us some sleeping bags. We set them out next to their giant bed. I melted at Peters feety PJs with a bunny on it and his little hat that went with it, he was so cute! We all got settled and everybody but me fell asleep. I herd some rustling. I looked over and Lucy slept walked over to the bed and got in between Micky and Mike. She curled in a ball and wrapped her arms around Micky and Micky draped his arm around her, I smiled. I was about to fall asleep when something smashed down on my smomach.

"AGHARGESH!" everybody sat up in panic. Lucy and Micky looked at each other then screamed.

"AHH IT'S A CROCIDILE!" Davy screamed. I jumped in bed next to him. Lucy and Micky were still screaming at each other.

"now what are you to doing?" Mike asked sitting up. Annie and Micky calmed down.

"hey weres Peter?" Davy asked I realized I was clutching onto Davy and he was clutching onto me. We let go of each other.

"Peter?!" everyone yelled for him. We all looked for him then he herd a noise coming from downstairs.

"Soft kitty warm kitty little ball of fur!" we all looked at each other then ran down the stairs.

"Peter!" Michael yelled. Pete had a banana in his hand.

"he's sleep walking." Lucy said.

"well what should we do?" Davy asked

"well you not supposed to wake up sleep walkers." I said

"screw it!" Micky said and he walked over to Peter and yelled in his face. Peter fell backwards

"DANGER! DANGER!" he screamed

"Peter!...PETER!" Mike screamed

"what?" he asked. He looked really cute and innocent

"common you were sleep walking." I said

"oh..okay." Peter said, I grabbed his hand and helped him up. He began walking but he stumbled so I led him up, his hand still firmly in mine. One we were upstairs I tucked him into his bed

"Petey, please don't sleep walk again, you stepped on my stomach." I said.

"oh, im sorry Ramona." He said

"its okay Pete." I said, we all got back into bed. I laid there and a few minutes later I her more rustling. I looked up and Lucy got back up in bed with Micky again. I soon fell asleep

The next morning I woke up. I felt slobbering on my foot. I looked around and I was draped across every bodies stomachs. I pulled the blanket up and Peter was sleep licking my toes

"aww!" I whispered under my breath then Peter bit down on my foot, hard.

"AHH!" I screamed. I kicked peter and he fell off the bed then I fell off the end. Everybody sat up. I laid on the floor. Lucy and Micky looked at each other and screamed again.

"oh my god! We didn't do it did we?" Micky asked

"oh god! I hope not!" Lucy said.

"hey were is Ramona and Peter?" Mike asked. I sat up.

"im right here!" I said. I walked over and poked Peter with my toe. He twitched then woke up. Lucy and Micky were wide eyed and freaking out.

"you guys we sleep in this bed!" Mike said. it was a interesting night with the Monkees and I was beginning to get feeling for Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

~I have nothing better to do but update! Thanks for reading you guys! :D~

After that fiasco Lucy was flipping out. She was running around downstairs. I got her to sit down and chill out.

"Lucy common, lets go for a walk." I said. me and her walked down the beach

"Lucy how are we gonna get back to 2012?" I asked her.

"Ramona? why would you wanna go back THERE? That time was a drag! We can stay here and have a husband and children here!" she said

"yeah, but what about our family? I asked thinking about the family that I missed.

"they can live without us. How about when we are in our 60's or whatever we can go to our houses like the day after we left for this time and explain it all to our parents and stuff." She said I thought about it for a while and I did want to stay here with the boys.

"okay." I agreed we walked into a little convention store. We browsed around for a few minutes when we got to the magazine rack. I saw one with the boys on the cover. "hey Lucy look!" I said she walked over and we both looked at it like Mikey, Mouth, Data, and Chunk looked at the map in the Goonies.

"hey the interviewer asked Mike what he thought of himself and he put.." ~this is from an actual interview!~ I read the rest. "that he was tall and ugly." I looked at Lucy then threw the magazine down. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out and we started running.

"why are we running?" she asked panting. I picked up speed and turned to run into the pad when I ran smack into the door. I fell down on the ground and started rubbing my head. Lucy was laughing at me. Someone opened the door. I looked up and it was Mike

"hey, you do know you have to open the door before going through it right?"he said

"shut up!" I said

"don't worry Ramona, I do that all the time!" Peter said.

"aww Peter!" I said. I instantly wanted to hug the blondie. I stood up and slapped Mike across the face

"what was that for?" he asked

"ROBER MICHAEL NESMITH YOU ARE NOT UGLY YOU ARE A SEXY BEAST!" I yelled. Mike turned beat red. Lucy was behind me nodding and tapping her foot.

" you sexy beast, you sexy beast." She said staring daggers at him. We walked in. I had a really bad head ache. I sat down next to Peter and laid my head on his shoulder. Lucy sat down next to Micky.

"we should go swimming!" Peter said.

"yeah that's a good idea!" Micky said.

"wait me and Lucy don't have a swimming suit!" I said

" do you have any money?" Davy asked. My hand went down to my pocket and I pulled out a 20 dollar bill. I looked over and annie pulled out a 10.

"yeah we got money!" I said

Me and Lucy walked to the store and got bikinis. I was to self conscious to get one but Lucy made me. We walked back to the pad and changed. I was in a red polka dot bikini and Lucy was in yellow one. We walked out. The Boys were wrestling in the water. Me and Lucy laughed. Lucy ran over and tackled Micky. I ran over and jumped on Peter's back. We were laughing. Peter got me off his back and I giggled as he picked me up and spun me around and we fell into the water. We bobbed in the water and our faces got closer and closer when we kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

~woo couple more chapters and this story will be complete! :D~

We kissed and 10 or 20 maybe even 30 seconds later we split apart. His kiss was magical. I looked over and Lucy was staring at us. "AWW!" she yelled. I glared at her and she just laughed. "RAMONA AND PETER JUST KISSED!" the other Monkees looked at us

"AWW!" they all yelled. Peters face turned bright red and I felt mine do the same.

We all hung out on the beach for a while until it started getting late. We all went inside and got changed. Me and Lucy sat down on the couch and Micky walked down.

"hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but heres my number! So call me maybe?" he said. me and Lucy looked at each other and started laughing so hard. Micky and Lucy disappeared and the rest of the boys came down. Peter sat down next to me.

"lets say me and you go find a place more privet?" he asked. I smiled

"okay" I said smiling. We walked down the hallway and got to the closet. Peter opened it and we found Lucy and Micky making out in it, they split apart and stared at us.

"um okay, ill just um leave you two to do your business and um…" I said and I slapped the door closed. Me and Peter walked down the stairs

"hey were is Lucy and Micky?" Mike asked, me and Peter looked at each other and laughed.

"we found them making out in the hallway closet." Peter said. we all busted up laughing. We stayed up into the night talking Lucy and Micky walked back in. their hair was ruffled and Micky's shirt was on backwards. Me and Pete looked at each other and started laughing. Davy and Mike were laughing to.

"we we all need to go to bed." Mike said. Peter frowned. We all walked up and the stairs. Me and Lucy got into our sleeping bags. The boys go in their bed. It was quiet when we herd a fart. Everybody sat up.

"Micky eww!" Lucy said

"what? It wasn't me!" he defended himself. Peter was giggling.

"awe Petey Bbay!" I said. we all started giggling. We all soon fell asleep. I woke up and there was a tugging at my hair. I turned around and Peter was trying to eat my hair. He was sleeping though. I smiled as he slept crawled next to me and curled in a ball and started sucking his thumb. I leaned into him. Everybody else slowly started to wake up. Lucy got up and screamed which got everybody else up. Micky was in her sleeping bag.

"seriously, again?" Davy asked

" you know what? Im not afraid of pimp slappin the shiznit out of Micky Dolenz!" she yelled. Everybody was starring at her and I started laughing, the boys looked confused. Me and Lucy laughed. Everybody got up and walked downstairs. Me and Lucy went outside to get fresh get and when we walked out we were looked at my house.


End file.
